callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sins of the Father
is a campaign level of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, in which the main character must chase down the son of Zakhaev. Plot The mission begins with Soap, along with other SAS, Russian Loyalist and Marine forces. They take out a large group of guards at a checkpoint and then change into the enemies clothing and await Victor Zakhaev. When he arrives, the team take down the Ultranationalists but Victor makes his escape, leaving Soap and Griggs to chase him down. He runs through an adjoining town where Ultranationalists cover him as he flees. He runs into a partially destroyed building while Soap's team gets support from an American Helicopter, call sign Vulture One-Six, to take out enemies and track Victor through the building. Once they wipe out all the enemies in the building, they corner Victor Zakhaev on the roof and attempt to restrain him; he then takes the opportunity to shoot himself. As the mission ends, Gaz tells Price of his disappointment, and remarks that "Zakhaev's son was our only lead." Price, however, correctly replies, "I know the man, he won't let this go unanswered." Tips *Take the opportunity when chasing Victor Zakhaev to kill two enemies by destroying a car to get the Xbox 360 Achievement; Roadkill. *If you lose track of Victor Zakhaev, you can use either the American Helicopter or your compass to guide you (he appears on your compass) *When using auto aim, make SURE that your target isn't Victor; your gun can accidentally lock on to him, which will kill him and make you fail your mission. *If you act quickly in the beginning, you will have access to better weapons before you are scripted into the watch tower. As soon as you snipe the two guards in the tower, you should move quickly, sprinting around to the other side. Take some shots at the Ultranationalists with your pistol. Go up the tower's ladder (Yes, you CAN do this) and switch out your R700 for the SVD and switch your pistol with the G36C. These weapons are more suited to the remainder of the mission, but grabbing the Dragunov is up to you, as it helps slightly less than the G36 Enemy Intelligence *'Laptop 24' is found near the beginning of the level, before you dress Russian. It is located in the restaurant where most of the enemies are, on the left, on a table. You will have to be quick getting it before you get changed. *'Laptop 25' is found after taking the "Alley on the Left", after seeing a green car and a red dumpster take a right. Kill the enemies then go up some stairs leading into a building, kill the enemies in there and collect the laptop. Xbox 360 Achievements *'The Third Horseman' is earned by completing both this mission and Heat on Veteran difficulty. *'Desperate Measures' is earned by completing this mission on any difficulty. Trivia *If you look closely at the helicopter, you'll notice that there's an Ultranationalist riding it. *There is a secret way to Victor Zakhaev when you're inside the apartment. When there is a machinegun nest and the helicopter destroys it, walk up until you can see a crooked toilet on your left. Go inside the doorway and jump on the toilet. From there face the direction in which you came from and slightly to the right there should be a broken wall on which you can jump onto. After that jump onto a door frame in front of you. Move back so you have enough length to sprint towards a crumbled platform to your right. If done correctly, you should now be able to see the area where Victor suicides. Run into the doorway that leads to the stairs and you should be able to see him standing there. He has a Mini Uzi with Red Dot Sight and Silencer. Be aware you can kill him here. *A much easier way to get to Victor Zakhaev is to sprint into the building when the helicopter just trains its bullets onto the mounted MG that's on the top floor. You can catch him and cut him off. Also, you can get a good look at him. *Even if you catch up to Victor, Gaz and Griggs don't try to apprehend him *Many players believe that Victor Zakhaev bears a resemblance to Niko Bellic, the protagonist of Grand Theft Auto IV. He is, in fact, modeled on Sasha, a Serbian sniper in the film Behind Enemy Lines, down to the 3-stripe tracksuit. *When waiting for the enemy convoy in the guard tower, you see that Gaz has disguised himself as an Ultranationalist. But when you start chasing after Victor, Gaz is back in his SAS uniform. This sudden change of wardrobe was most likely meant to prevent players from confusing Gaz with the real enemies when chasing Victor. *Your allies in disguise are actually re-labeled Ultranationalist models. Gaz is always the model with the keffiyeh, while Kamarov is a random model, regardless of how much it differs from his actual appearance. Because of this, when the cheat "A Bad Year" is activated, your allies will turn into tires. *When Victor Zakhaev shoots himself, a blood cloud appears around his head before the shot is fired. This could just be a misconception of the sound of the shot, though. If Victor Zakhaev was using supersonic bullets, the sound would be heard after the damage was done. *Attempting to shoot the weapon out of his hand, even when it is outstretched, will result in his death and a mission failure. *If you are able to get close enough to Victor Zakhaev, you'll be able to stab him with a knife a total of two times before mission failure on the third try. This is odd since he can only be shot with a gun once before the failure screen. *When Victor rams the tower and after you recover head off to a red car. There you will see Sgt.Kamarov. If you shoot him he dies, which is not possible in any other levels as he is an invincible character. *If one types 'noclip' into the console (on the PC version only) and goes to the first machine gun nest overlooking the car park that the helicopter destroys, the use icon will be that of an MG42 rather than a mounted M249 SAW. *While in the tower, one of Kamarov's men may be named Dimitri Petrenko, who is one of the playable characters in Call of Duty: World at War. *Confirmed on PS3, Xbox 360 and PC, Griggs' line "Oh shit" when Zakhaev's son crashes into the tower may change to "Oh fuck" if you didn't miss a shot before everyone changes into enemy clothing. *No matter how fast you can get to the top of the roof, Cpt. Price and Griggs will always start talking before you get to the top. This still will happen if you beat Griggs and Gaz to the top. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Call of Duty 4 Single Player Levels